Luigi
Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B 'to potentially '''6-C. '''Possibly '''5-C '| At least '''3-C Name: Luigi Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Classification: Human Age: 26 Powers and Abilities: Versatility, Super strength, Super Speed, Invulnerability, Super Endurance, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower(some games), Lightning manipulation, Negative Zone creation, Enhanced Jumps(jumps higher than Mario), Enhanced Hammermanship, Powers-ups which grants him abilities including the Mushroom which grows the user in size, the Fire Flower gives Luigi Pyrokinesis, the Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, the Starman grants the user near invincibility, the Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him flight, etc. Attack Potency: Small City Level '''to potentially '''Island level. Possibly''' Moon Level''' with the Poltergust 3000 (Destroyed a realm's moon in Luigi's Mansion) | At least Galaxy level '(Fought a giant Grand Star-powered Bowser) 'Speed : Can vary depending on the power up. At Least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions in base (Can dodge and outrun cannonballs and sound based attacks in SMB and SPM. Dodged lightning and lasers in Mario and Luigi series) | At least FTL+ flight speed and reactions with Launch Stars (dodged attacks from Bowser powered by a Grand Star). [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting' Strength]]: ' Class M' (He is physically weaker than Mario who can casually lift castles but not by that much, but his strength is great). Certain power ups increase his strength even further. Striking Strength: Class PJ to potentially Class EJ | Unknown Durability: At least Small City Level '''(Takes punches from Bowser, who is class 100+ and survived impact from falling at re-entry speeds) Higher with power-ups | '''At least Galaxy level (Capable of taking hits from Bowser powered-up by a Grand Star) Stamina: Very High Range: Depends on the power up. Melee range to at least several dozen meters with powerups. Standard Equipment: Hammer, Poltergust 3000 (A vacuum which kill ghosts), and various power up. Intelligence: Not smarter than Mario, but is a combatant expert and an experienced plumber. He recently became a doctor as well. Weaknesses: Varies but usually cowardly and clumsy. Has a phobia of ghosts. Notable Attacks/Techniques Thunderhand - Taught by a thunder god. Luigi's gathers lightning in his hand and discharges it at the target for critical damage which can lower defense and attack power. There's a similar variant used in his Megastrike called "Thunder Luigi" which has an re-entry effect upon the object he strikes his lightning with. Super Jump - Crouches down and rocket jumps into the air, damaging anything in his path. He has a similar variant called Super Jump Punch that delivers a powerful flaming uppercut in the first strike. Green Missile - After charging up, he horizontally launches himself while exploding his target on contact. Fireballs- Luigi fires green fireballs that can defy gravity. He can launch up to six at once in Mario Kart: Double Dash. Luigi Cyclone- Luigi can make a cyclone by throwing(Tornado Ball), swing in a weapon at(Tornado Swing) or kicking an object(Vortex Luigi) or horizontally spinning himself. Negative Zone- Luigi creates a zone with varying negative effects to his opponents such as slowing down, continuous damage, or falling asleep. Key: Base | In Super Mario Galaxy 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users